


1 - Firsts, A Big Confession

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: hidekaneweek [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fail Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide made his first booze and he had something to confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Firsts, A Big Confession

Hide has his first booze when he reaches 20 years old, the age of maturity, if Hide states himself. He’s always curious to that kind of liquid. Someone said it’s tasty, another one said it would make you see the stars, some other said it’s sweet and made you wanting more.

Hide is curious. Well, he always curious. He’s a cat and a cat will kill by the curiosity. So he asks his best friend to accompany him to a pub. Yeah, laser, lighting, music, people that almost naked, and of course, the boozes.

Kaneki says no because that kind of place is not for him. He loves calm, tranquil place, something like a book store, library, and even a toilet. However, Hide whines, stating Kaneki as a big bully for neglecting him. Can’t be helped then, they walk to the ‘cheapest’ pub that they can find. Hide’s pocket is screaming thanks to the price. He doesn’t know a gulp of alcoholic drink can cost that much.

However, that one gulp is both heaven and hell for the sunshine boy. While Kaneki only stares at his best friend, Hide has made some acts. At first, he just makes a flustered face while mumbling alien words. Kaneki can’t hear his voice clearly. From mumbling, it turns into a creepy chuckling. He giggles, while clutching his own stomach. No humor at all, he just laughs.

“Hide, let’s go home.”

Kaneki slings his arms around Hide’s waist and other hand brings Hide’s arm around Kaneki’s neck, making him steady with the helping of the raven body. He knows Hide has drunk.

“Eh, don’t wanna~, hehehehe.”

Isn’t it what Kaneki call as a bad luck? He just wants to accompany his friend, not carrying him home. Not to mention Hide has made another pound of his body. He’s heavy. And the booze, eww~. Hide just gulps one, how can it make a bad aroma as that? Moreover, how can Hide drunk just by a gulp? Does he have a low tolerance over an alcoholic thing? Kaneki promises he won’t let this blondie drink again.

Amending Hide’s position, Kaneki tries to walk outside, just to feel Hide’s arms around his neck. Kaneki almost loses his balance, but he manages to not bumping his head on the floor- dance floor that full of foot and cigarettes.   

“Hide, please get up.” Kaneki’s words only get another squeeze hug from the drunk boy. His blond snuggles on Kaneki’s broad chest, making it as his personal pillow.

“Don’t wanna~, I want Ke~en.” It’s kinda annoying to hear Hide’s in child voice mode. But to hear his first name being called like that, it’s kinda cute. And the face that Hide makes, Kaneki never knows a blush can make a boy cuter.

“But you’re—“

Just when Kaneki wants to pull them both from the floor, Hide is tightening his embrace. He’s suddenly sobbing hard. In second he has made a pool of tears above Kaneki’s dark blue sweater.

“Kaneki,” he cries. “Ken. I’m so sorry, Ken. But, I’m not a good friend for you. I’m- sobs.”

Raven’s heart skips a beat. It suddenly feels hurt. He doesn’t like hearing Hide’s voice. Whatever he wants to confess, one thing Kaneki knows is that he doesn’t like his beloved friend’s chocked sobs and tears. He doesn’t suit with this expression. He supposes to be always smiling. Like the sun. warming the other.

“Hide, please get up. We-“

However, Hide cuts him with another whining annoying voice.

“NO!” screams the newly mature boy. “I have something to confess to you, Ken. I …” Hide then moves upward, bringing his flustered face closer to Kaneki’s.

Kaneki gulps his saliva alarming something dangerous. They often make body contacts, but never in this close gap. This is … Kaneki can see Hide’s tears and feel his warm breath. Their faces are just about an inch.

Does … Hide want to ki—

BUUUURP!

“Hehehe. My Ken beloved boy, I’ve confessed. I’ve confessed I can make a looooong and loud burp now. Am i gre—“

Big round red wound has made above the forehead. Hide is successfully being left by the blushing Kaneki. He dumps him beneath the sea of music.

“Hide you fool. I thought you want to give my first kiss.”

When the new day comes, Hide never knows what the hell has happened on his Kaneki.


End file.
